Sending notifications to users requires large quantities of data storage and large amounts of processing capacity. When an entity sends targeted notifications to users, there is a greater likelihood that the users actually take an action associated with the notification, and it reduces the amount of data storage and processing capacity required when compared to non-targeted notification. By sending notifications to a subset of users from a plurality of users (excluding other users), an entity will reduce the data storage and processing capacity without affecting the actions taken on such notifications. Additionally, by sending notifications to users in conjunction with, or as notifications embedded within a relative application, the providing entity will reduce the data storage and processing capacity without affecting the actions taken on such notifications. Therefore, there is a need for a system to more accurately and efficiently provide notifications.